Astray
by OurAwakening
Summary: Simba is lost. His memories continue to haunt him day and night. It's not until he falls asleep that he sees the memories of those before him and finds out that the journey was far, and the tales were true. Into the expedition, he finds out who he truly is.
1. Prologue

Astray

-OurAwakening

The fires scalded the lands, and the rain couldn't stop it for it was alive. The pride lands were ablaze, emitting the ever so red light along the horizon. The herds retreated, the trees began to disaparate, while the lions and lionesses watched. Ominous, deep laughter echoed along the rocky walls that were holding the flames back from engulfing the lions and lionesses. Fear grew, and grew, and grew... until it faded. The memories of the past flowing in, suppressing any other thoughts.

It was only a dream, but Simba didn't know for he has one of these dreams every night and can't seem to get used to them. With no friends, and... no family, Simba is left alone never to be seen or recognized by any creature that dares to lay eye on him. Simba was able to stand, but was still haunted by the memories that lingered in his head. All of them make Simba show extreme levels of despondency, for he hasn't been able to smile for years. Nobody has been there for him, and he believed nobody ever will.

Simba moved over under a tree to block the morning sun, wondering when he'll be able to find the encouragement to maybe go back to Pride Rock. But these thoughts were then interrupted by these memories. The death of his father, Timon and Pumbaa leaving him, Nala and Sarabi... they were impossible to get rid off. Simba felt the tears building up, and was able to stop after one hit the grassy earth in front of him. Simba still felt drowsy and ever so slowly drifted off into a deep sleep he soon will never forget.

 **This was a project that I was going to start months ago, but then dropped it... hopefully this will work out.**

 **-OurAwakening**


	2. Chapter 1: For Our Survival

Astray

Chapter 1: For Our Survival

-Our Awakening

The herds were barking, it couldn't have possibly been more obnoxious than it already was. The wind began to pick up, making minuscule sandstorms a couple feet away from the animals that stood before the lion. "I can't believe it, he's back!" One hippo bellowed. More cheers arose, making it even more difficult to settle the animals down. "Mohatu! What did you find, please bring us good news!" One lioness roared. Mohatu had to raise his right hand slightly and move his hand downwards to tell the animals to quiet down.

"Do not worry, I in fact have arrived with good news. I have found a magnificent river from which we can all drink... but also this river is located to a place in which we can call home." Mohatu said. The animals cheered again, but it was even more deafening than before. "WE'VE BEEN SAVED!" The animals shouted. "Where is it? Where is it? Tell us please!" The lioness asked. Mohatu had to quiet the animals down again with the same method. The talking turned into whispering and the whispering turned into silence.

"This river is many miles away, across the plains, over the jagged mountains, and through the forests. For us to all get there safe and sound, we must work together... all of us. While we are travelling to this river, nobody has the permission nor right to harm any other animal. There is an exception though. If there is to be any free loader among us, and they decide to harm one of us, the lionesses will take care of it. In other words, one of you is harmed by one of us, this particular animal will be exiled from the group and will fend for themselves elsewhere." Mohatu explained. "Oh and one more thing, if this happens to one of you and you follow us... we will have no other choice but to kill you. Any objections?"

The animals stood silent eager to go on the journey that lay before them. "Alright, before we leave let us prepare ourselves and try to find any food and or water we can find now." Mohatu implied. The animals chatted among themselves once again, splitting up in all directions to find what they desired. Mohatu took a deep breath, exhaled and turned around to see the horizon. Mohatu imagined the future, full of life. Mohatu was soon disrupted by a lioness who happened to be his childhood friend. It was Batini. "Mohatu, I can't believe it, you've actually saved us all." Batini whispered. Mohatu blushed. "Well, I mean I tried." Mohatu replied.

The storms from the north repeated the booming and instant flashes, mesmerizing the animals around Mohatu. "Mohatu, we should go! It might be a better idea to get a head start than wait for that storm to pass!" A hippo said. "Agreed." Mohatu said. "Make sure everyone is with us and then will be off." Mohatu implied. The hippo nodded his head and jogged his way towards animals that were separated from the group, and it luckily only took a few minutes.

Once the animals were rounded up, Mohatu lead them away from the desolate wasteland they've been living in for years, and took them west. The storms from the north kept booming, scaring the zebras and the gazelles. But, they trusted Mohatu and all the animals around them to keep them safe. The storm eventually caught up and Mohatu ordered the animals to try and find shelter for themselves. "Alright, this storm might stick around for a while. If the rain keeps up will continue our trek tomorrow morning!" Mohatu roared. "Mohatu, thank you!" A giraffe exclaimed running under an acacia tree. Mohatu smiled before sprinting away into a small cave with the lionesses. All the animals scattered and didn't see each other again until the next morning.

Simba opened his eyes noticing it was dusk. "What did I just see?" Simba thought to himself. He looked behind him and to the sides of him, confused. "Did I seriously just have a dream about my great grand father?" Simba asked himself. He replayed everything he could in his head, and was amazed at the fcat that he remembered everything. Simba never remembers his dreams unless they're of Scar killing Mufasa. Simba suddenly thought about the great river Mohatu described... water... water, water, water. "I could really use water some water right now." Simba said to himself out loud.

 **To Be Continued**

 **-OurAwakening**


End file.
